Icecream prize Nay!
by zerokurou
Summary: Natsume is eating ice cream? that too fastly? Is this all to get mikan as a prize? It's an NxM with little HxR. I'm not good at summaries. Do review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!!! This is my second fic and my first story. Thank you for all the people who read my first one and also thanks for the ones who reviewed it. I expect the same support.

Hope you'll enjoy.

_**Chapter-1**_

When the people around the world are busy with their stupid schedules, we have this Academy where a cheerful brunette is skipping gracefully in her carefree way, spreading her beautiful smile, which is radiant like the sun .Also a pair of crimson orbs watching her secretly and adoring her presence.

"What is it now persona," Natsume twitched.

"Smart …huh," Persona said coming out from his hiding place, "What do you expect for…black cat...just another mission."

"Tch...Whatever," saying this he collected the information required and disappeared to another mission.

Mikan: "Oh! I'm bored. Now-a-days I have to spend most of the time alone. All my friends are paired up (Koko x Anna, Yuu x Nonoko, Sumire x Moucho, Tsubasa x Misaki, and even Hotaru x Ruka pyon)."

"I wonder if Natsume has gone on a mission today too. Huh! Why do I care as if I'm bothered. Ok...Ok, I agree, I'm worried to death. He, that moron, that jerk!, mostly does dangerous missions and returns wounded. My heart breaks into pieces seeing him that way. I just feel like embracing him tightly in my arms…oh! What the hell am I thinking…It's so embarrassing."

"Anyway I feel like seeing Hotaru right now. I miss her." With that Mikan started off to her so called best friend, the Blackmailing Queen's room.

On the way, her thoughts: When we were 12, Ruka pyon realized that he liked me but actually loved Hotaru. He confessed to her about his feelings. Though Hotaru took her time to reply, but accepted him. They are dating and it has already been 3 years. Inspite of all that Hotaru continued blackmailing Ruka."

[That's right guys everyone is 15 except Tsubasa and Misaki who are 18]

I reached out to the door knob of Hotaru's room and opened it slowly without making any noise in order not to disturb her, man she sometimes acts weird and hits me with her infamous baka gun if I disturbed her. But after what I saw, I decided better not to go in.

Mikan's pov:_ "I saw Ruka hugging Hotaru from behind and whispering something in her ear. He started kissing the side of her neck." Gosh! _I don't want to see anymore of it. With that she returned to her room.

In Hotaru's room:

Ruka hugged Hotaru from behind and whispered "I love you sweet heart," with that he started kissing her neck. She, as usual is working on her new invention and as we know that Hotaru spares none if they disturb her, took out her baka gun version 3000 and hit Ruka on his head.

"Hotaruuu…you are so mean," Ruka whined in pain and asked, "please give me back the photo you took in the garden just now."

"It costs 40,000 rabbits," she demanded.

Ruka walked to her and bent over her kissing her lips. Hotaru pushed him away softly and said "one more to my collection."

"You said you are returning it to me if I pay, right,"he complained.

"Yes I won't sell it, but I'll keep a copy of it."

With a smirk on his face [when did he start it], he said "anything for you." with that once again started kissing her. But she hit him again.

"Why did you do that for?" Ruka asked.

"You are disturbing me baka…" she stated coldly.

"Hotaru you're a devil!" but, still he ended up hugging her saying, "I love you the way you are."

"Enough of all that cute and innocent stuff, just sit on the couch and I'll complete my work in 30 minutes and also we need to talk about something."

Mikan is now a two star despite which her room remained the same.

A certain flame caster who returned from his mission is watching the brunette from the tree which is near her window.

In Mikan's room:

Mikan's thoughts: If Natsume returns, I'll go to central town with him to buy hawoloans.

With that she drifted into sleep. The black cat slowly entered her room with out making any noise and crept on to her side. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, hugged her tightly and slept.

The so called pleasant morning of the gakuen Alice is interrupted by a loud scream of a certain nullifier.

"Natsuuuumeeeeee….." "Why the hell are you sleeping here?"

"Tch...Stop it already stupid."

"I need an answer" she said tapping her feet on the ground.

"I don't need to answer it. Get ready! I'm gonna pick you up in 10 minutes."

"But where are we going" she said with a sudden change in mood.

"Tch...central town" he said.

"Really….?" She said dreamily with her mouth watering, imagining the view of hawoloans

She wore a jade green dress with a cute hat and our flame caster wore white polo and jeans.

At the central town:

Mikan: "huff… huff…huff…what a crowd. But any way I got what I want," she said skipping along Natsume's side with a box of hawoloans.

Natsume: "can't you walk properly polka" he said smirking.

Mikan: "pervert" saying that she walked away angrily.

On the way she saw Hotaru with Ruka, who are pasting posters on walls and ran to them.

"Hey Hotaru what are you doing" she asked her.

"Just have a look at it and you'll know baka" she said coldly.

"What? An ice cream competition? When? Can I join it?" she asked excitedly.

"No. You can't baka" she stated.

"But why?" our brunette asked.

"You'll know soon" Hotaru said.

"Is that so?" she wondered what Hotaru had planned for now.

Ruka's pov (while helping Hotaru): Sorry Natsume. I have to do this…it may help you but there is another reason behind my doing this. My girlfriend will sell pictures of me and usagi having a bath together if I refuse.

Natsume's pov: _Where is that idiot? I'm searching for her. I wonder how would be the days with out her. No. I don't even want to imagine my life without her. She is mine. May be that may sound possessive but __**yes **__I____Natsume Hyuuga, is going to make her mine soon. I don't have an idea how to tell her that (don't misunderstand that I don't know how to confess or so, she is an idiot who doesn't get it in one go). Any way she has no choice. I'll never let her date another guy, that's for sure I'm gonna burn them all if they even tried to touch her. (Smirking)_

Suddenly out of no where, Hotaru came flying on her duck scooter and threw a paper on our infamous black cat's face, who currently is drowned in his thoughts.

Coming out of his world he took a quick glance at it and glared (with what_ the_ hell _do_ you_ think_ want _to_ get _roasted look) at the person who threw it.

With the side of her lip curving up (obviously her evil smirk) she said "guess who the prize is?"

"What the hell is she blabbing out?" he thought but "wait, did she say the prize is a person? NO WAY!!!!" with that he runs to the venue mentioned in the poor piece of paper which he burned a few seconds ago due to frustration.

On the other hand our brunette, unaware of the current situation is happily giving a hand in her so called best friend's work i.e., inviting people to participate and stuff.

She watches a figure approaching her and recognizes it as none other than Natsume. She excitedly asks him to participate in the competition.

Conjuring fire balls in his palms he glares (which gives do_i_look_like_a_gay look) at her.

Mikan guessing that he's gonna burn the entire set up displayed over there, cries out "don't even think about it Naatsuume!!!"

Ignoring her he sets the entire set on fire but what happens next is not known to him though.

Hotaru pops out of no where again and states that, "It's of no use Hyuuga. I made them fire proof .You cannot burn even a single thread of any of them."

Natsume: "What about that?" he says pointing to the ice cream container.

Hotaru: "Why not give it a try?" she says playfully.

What people see next is the container being attacked by a wall of flames but out of no where big daggers of ice come piercing through the flames and freeze the container.

Our confused brunette tilts her head and looks in the direction from which they came and runs to that person happily.

(A/N: I think you have guessed who it is?)

Well it is none other than our Ice princess Ibaragi Nobara, who is currently smiling at our brunette.

Well they didn't notice the glare they are getting and are chatting animatedly.

Natsume: "Not bad! You got your sources huh! But that's not gonna stop me" with that he throws a few fire balls at Nobara inviting her for a combat but unfortunately or fortunately our fluff puff lover uses her nullification making the fan girls( well they popped out, of course out of no where and started crying out for their gorgeous God : Go kill her Natsume!! Kill Sakura!! And stuff). And soon their hairs, skirts were on fire of course.

Natsume: "What's that for polka?" he questioned her and eyed her suspiciously, "don't tell me you too are into it."

Mikan: "First of all why did you do this and second what are you talking about?" she asked confusedly.

Natsume: "Tch…nothing just get out of the way polka" and turned to face our blackmailer and said "Imai I need a talk."

Hotaru nodded in agreement and lead him to a private chamber which she installed in the tent laid for maintaining the ice cream cans.

"So what's the deal, want some rabbits" Natsume smirked.

"Of course always but not now coz I'm getting more than what you offer" Hotaru declared.

"Just give her back to me you evil bitch" he commanded.

"That's not possible. Win her yourself in the competition."

"What do you think of me, an idiot? Do you think I'll eat those disgusting dirty things (referring to ice creams) like a crazy gay and win that stupid thing (competition)" he said twitching his eyebrows.

"So you are the same after all these years huh…….bragging about your pride. Well in that case, I would like to offer you a favour if you want."

"What is it?"

"Well, it costs 1000 rabbits"

"Whatever"

"Here it is"

_She handed him a bottle filled with a viscous purple potion_

"What is this?"

"Just drink it. You'll know" with that she rode away on her duck scooter.

Hotaru's thoughts:

After all Nonoko's potion, which I purchased a few days ago proved to be of good use. (Rabbits in her eyes).

Misaki and Tsubasa are walking hand in hand, with Tsubasa teasing Misaki and is getting hit by her. But inwardly he is smiling and overwhelming that his woman is too strong to keep him bound to her.

"I think something is going on over there" she said interrupting his thoughts, pointing to the newly setup tent.

"Looks like Imai put up something. Let's check it out" he said enthusiastically

Similarly, all our pairs and other people who are wandering in the central town for fun and enjoyment gathered in the competition grounds.

Our brunette who is innocent is helping out her best friend and her marionettes inviting participants and arranging chairs, tables and bowls to carry ice creams etc.

Where as for the participants, some entered this competition just for fun, some for the unknown fabulous price, some for just tasting all flavors of ice creams, some to prove their appetite and some for various reasons.

Well every one is excited about it.

Soon the ground filled with participants and people who came to cheer their friends.

Hotaru took the mike and announced

"Every one silence"

"I'm going to say this only once so listen up. If you ask me to repeat, you'll be out of the competition immediately" she grinned.

"The rules are:

1. Each ice cream costs 20 rabbits. If you were unable finish all the ice creams given to you in the specified time you'll have to pay for all of them.

2. Using your alice is strictly prohibited. If you violate this rule you'll have to face the circumstances.

3. Winner will be the one who follows the mentioned and eats more in number.

4. Finally coming to the price, it's that idiot who is standing over there Mikan Sakura."

She said nonchalantly.

All the male population drooled at last sentence she mentioned. (A/N: I think you know the exceptions)

So how is it?

Good? Bad?

Do review!

Flames accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! chapter 2 is here. read and do review.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter-2_

Mikan's pov: I'm happy that I'm with Hotaru and also _……. the price, it's that idiot who is standing over there Mikan Sakura………._wait a second! Rewind that!

There goes the ear piercing scream "Hotttaaaaruuuu!!!! Why did you say such a thing idiot? Why and how could you do such a thing to your best friend?"

Hotaru: "I never told you that, you claimed it yourself. Pay 10,000 rabbits…."

Mikan: "What? Why?" she tilted her head in confusion.

Hotaru: "For breaking my baka gun, baka"

Mikan's pov: _that's right! Yesterday when she hit me with her baka gun, her very first version which was her favourite, it broke. But she didn't demand for any pay back._

"But you know that I don't have any money" she said lowering her head in guilt.

Hotaru: "I know. That's why I'm holding this competition."

Mikan: "But what does it have to do with me?"

Hotaru: "To get rabbits using you else what?" she stated in monotone.

Mikan: "You are so mean"

Hotaru: "So pay me rabbits or be the prize" _she has no choice but to be the prize._

Mikan: " "

-Sigh-

"Alright! Alright! I'll be the prize"

Hotaru is satisfied with this and soon the participants started to ask for more ice cream.

Tons of ice cream with tasty flavors is produced in seconds by None other than our Ice Queen's ice cream-automatic manufacture machine.

_**After 30 minutes**_

Participants are tired of eating so much of it and cannot take in any more. Slowly every one was retreating. But what attracted everyone's attention was an orange haired lad with piercing red orbs and pale skin, demanding more. Koko accidentally read his mind and was shocked.

Anna: Koko!

Koko! Why are you starring into the space like an idiot?

Koko: uh! Hum! Nothing! Hehe!

Anna: "Is that so?" She asked tapping her cheek.

Koko: "of course!" he said while smiling at her.

Soon the competition ended and here goes the announcement about the winner.

Hotaru grabbed the mike "The winner is Kanata Kiryu"

An orange haired lad walked up the dais and stood in front of our poor idiot and was baring his piercing eyes into hers.

Mikan: "Hello!" she said nervously.

He grabbed her hand and started dragging her through the streets of the central town.

Mikan: "No!!! Stop! Please Stop!"

They finally reached a lonely dead end.

He crashed her roughly on to the street's wall with her back pinned to the wall.

"Ouch! Ouch! It hurts! Why are you doing this to me?" she questioned him with her tear filled orbs.

Kanata: "Idiot!" he shouted, frightening her. "Don't you even think what would have happened to you if any other guy was the winner and took a move on you?"

Slowly his hair colour started fading away revealing raven hair.

She clasped her mouth in surprise.

Mikan: "Natsume!!!!"

Natsume: "Tch…found out quickly huh…fine whatever" he winked, "What the hell do you think you are doing being the stupid prize over there?"

Mikan: "why do you care? It's none of your business."

Natsume: "It is..."

Mikan: "what?"

_Why is my heart beating fast? Did I hear it correct?_

Mikan: "can you repeat yourself"

Natsume: "why should I?"

Mikan: "huh….never mind…I'm going now" and tried pushing him away from her.

Natsume: "I'm not letting you go anywhere"

Mikan: "what?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Natsume: "stop it idiot! You are breaking my ear drums"

Mikan: " "

Natsume: "listen to me I …….

_Hotaru along with Ruka flew to them on her duck scooter and smacked on Natsume's head with her baka cannon which made him fall flat on the ground. _

Mikan: "oh my God! Natsume! are you alright?"

Natsume stood up immediately and a fire ball flew to hit our blackmailer but she coolly dodged it and waved at Ruka, indicating him to get down. She grabbed Mikan's hand and launched her on to her scooter and flew away with in a blink of an eye.

Ruka walked to his best friend and smiled at him uneasily.

"Tch….you act as if you are her slave Ruka" he said.

"I don't mind it; it's perfectly alright with me. Anyway I have to tell you some rules and exceptions regarding the prize you got" said Ruka.

"Don't you dare treat her as a thing and I'm not having her as a prize do you get that. If this is all you want to speak then you may leave" said Natsume in an irritated tone.

Ruka: "I understand. So what are you gonna do now?"

Natsume: "I'll handle it myself and tell your lover not to interfere in our matter and play stupid tricks"

Ruka nodded and left saying good night.

"Mikan, you can sleep here to night" said Hotaru.

"Is it for real or am I dreaming? I always wanted you to say it. Thank you very much Hotaru. But err…I'm sorry, I cannot. Not today but some other day, sorry" said Mikan and left to her room.

"What happened to that idiot, she's acting weird" thought Hotaru.  
Mikan: I don't know why I feel this way but I think Natsume would visit me to night. Back then when we are in central town he wanted to say something. I wonder what it is.

I'm feeling sleepy and also I'm exhausted by the full day work. I'll take a quick shower and sleep.

After 10 minutes she came out of the bathroom and plopped on to the bed. She heard a rustling sound and rushed to her window to look if it was Natsume. But there was none. wait!!! She saw a shadow moving towards her window. She quickly hid herself in her closet and was peeking through the small stripes of it. As she switched off the lights, her room was dark and the only light there was the silver light emitted by the full moon that night. That person slowly entered the room and took a quick glance around to check if some one is watching him and placed a piece of paper on her bed and smirked at the closet before he left. Ignoring that Mikan ran to her bed and picked up the note and read it quietly.

_Come to the sakura tree. I'll be waiting. _

_---Natsume_

Finally Natsume Hyuuga prepared to confess his heart to _his_ "love of life".

Mikan is currently a little confused and feeling this (what she doesn't know and judged it as) little bit of uneasiness twirling in her stomach. She 's walking or practically jumping and running all over her room unable to understand the sudden behavior changes in Natsume.

To compensate her nervousness (don't know why she felt it) she started making rice balls. After some time they were finished and she didn't feel like having one and so finally she decided to go the sakura tree and deal off the matter, well whatever it is, with Natsume.

She walked steadily well you already know it is not possible without few slippings and tumblings, to the famous tree.

There she saw the flawless face which is reflecting the beautiful silver light emitted by the silver fruit of night. Next second there were these crimson orbs boring into her soul and sucking up all of her strength.

Breaking up the ice the brunette demanded why she was called and then Natsume suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. She was about to protest but was shunned when a pair of lips launched onto her whispering to her "be quiet. Please!"

For once she was as quiet as never.

"Let me tell you something you don't know" he whispered grazing her ear lobe.

Mikan wanted to yell at him why is he acting this way but she didn't. Instead she nodded and kept staring at him to continue.

(**A/N**: **Here goes the poem which I've written and thought it would match with the context. I know it's a bit cheesy but anyway I wanted them to have such a ones are mikan's thoughts.)**

Just like the moon hanging and

Wandering in the midnight

Let me be your sky

Please be my moon

Wander in my heart

Let me be your eyes

Please be my vision.

_He's looking into my eyes wait! That look, what's that. I never noticed it his eyes. They adore something.  
_

Just like the sun hanging and

Wandering in the broad day light

Let me be your sky

Please be my sun

Wander in my heart

Let me be your lips

Please be my smile.

_I know it. It's passion.  
_

_He's moving towards me and I don't feel awkward at all.  
_

Just like the rain pouring and

Flowing on the Earth's surface

Let me be your Earth

Please be my rain

Flow in my soul

Let me be your cloud

Please be my snow.

_The heat he is emitting is melting me. It's making me feel very cozy and comfortable.  
_

Just like the wind blowing and

Whistling a sweet sound

Let me be your sound

Please be my wind

Blow through my ears

Let me be your thought

Please be my mind.

_The way he is talking, I want to hear those words and that voice forever.  
_

Just like the dream

Revolving in sleep

Please be my dream

No. reality

Please come true in my life

Let me be your heart

Please be my love

Yes

Let me be your heart

Please be my love.

_Forever and ever and for all the lives (if there are any) and even after death as never separating souls I wish us to be together._

She started smiling unknowingly. Natsume is waiting and looking at her expectantly.

With that she found her voice which was roaming in the unknown space and spoke out the most precious word for which he would have lost his pride and ego forever. After a long pause and large intake of breath, there came the most precious pearl out of her mouth.

And Natsume would never miss it for anything in the world. He caught it with his lips adoring her sweet _everything with a "yes"._

The thing that the couple doesn't know was that a fire fly was shooting everything. (Of course Hotaru's invention No.300) tagged _"anywhere, anytime, at Hotaru Imai's service"._

After having their own time Natsume spoke "Let's get in to the dorms. It's cold outside"

Mikan nodded and walked hand in hand and when they were in front of Mikan's room he kissed her on lips and was walking away when a hand grabbed him{of course Mikan's}.

"Natsume I made some rice balls and would you like to have some?" and is looking at him expectantly. How could he turn down such a thing? He couldn't .So he said "whatever…"

Unknown to them there took place an evil thing in our brunette's room in her absence.

* * *

**so how is it?**

**Do review!!**

**Flames accepted.**

**I know natsume is a bit out of character. Sorry natsume!!**


End file.
